The present invention relates to a device for simulating a pseudo-random sequence of small arms fire, including individual shots and bursts of machine gun fire.
Various devices have, in the past, been used to simulate the noise of a gun firing. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,919, entitled "Small Weapons Noise Simulator", which issued June 3, 1958, to Edwin R. DuBois, there is shown and described a small weapons noise simulator which can be attached to a weapon. An ammunition strip, which is comprised of wax impregnated paper, or cloth, is filled with powder to provide individual cartridge blanks. The ammunition strip is driven by gear means and the cartridge blanks are detonated in a firing chamber by an electric current.
Another weapon noise simulator is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,021, entitled, "Device For Firing Multiple Cartridges In A Time Sequence", which issued Apr. 16, 1974, to Robert McGirr. In this device, a plurality of blanks, or fully loaded ammunition, is positioned in a side by side relation in a housing and a pyrotechnic delay cord runs from cartridge to cartridge across the percussion cap end. Ignition of the pyrotechnic delay cord causes successive detonation of the cartridges.
Still another weapon noise simulator is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,230, entitled "Firing Equipment For Simulating Gunfire", which issued Jan. 23, 1973, to Oswald Hoffmann. A number of pyrotechnic devices are mounted in firing cups and a detonator is provided for each pyrotechnic device. A stepping switch is provided for switching a voltage to the various detonators.